Blood in the sand
by Rubby-Winnter
Summary: Chi akairo fuyu a 16 year old girl who just lost her boyfriend and wakes up in a desert. Now 11 years old she has to be 'useful' and stay out of the way, AND become a good ninja before the chunin exams. or this Garra guy will kill her, hes also the one holding her back. GaaraXoc
1. Chapter 1

I was running, running down an endless hall filled with doors so close together I couldn't see the walls color. But the doors, door after door each one the same shape size, the carve the same. But everyone a different color blues and greens , blacks to grays. But not a one the same shade. Strange ,though, I haven't seen a red. I saw an orange one that was close to red but not red. Passing doors, doors, doors, doors, RED! I found a red boor the color of blood ….geez how bad is it when I make it blood. The handle was rock, but I thought of it as sand ….. sand it looked like the white yellow sand I pictured on the beach.. but every time I've been to the beach that's not what I see… I always think I'll love getting a tan. But I wind up swimming the whole time cuz I hate the sand it feels dead… I touched the handle it hummed under my fingers. the right door.

I pulled it open.

I was rising fast towards the sun, faster. My head flew out of the water. I came out up to my knees, the unkind sun of the desert already sucking away the water in my hair. I was short now only 2 feet, but I have never been taller and the world is no taller than it was.

I swam to the edge of the oasis, a boy sat at the rim of the pool. "why don't you swim?"

"I don't like water." He was playing with his sand making different shapes without touching it. His hair was red like the desert sunrise. When I didn't dive again he looked up. "I don't know how to swim." His eyes were rock hard in the statement. His eyes the color of the largest bodies of water the thing he hates so much.

"Then I'll teach you."

"I don't like water." And he was playing with his sand again. The sun baked the water off my hand already; I touch his pile of sand even though his sand was the same as the sand under it I could tell which was which. His sand was warm but not hot like the normal sand, and I could feel the life in it. It liked me, he said it doesn't usually like people, but it lets me touch it… and him. Aperient it stops other people from even getting within a foot of him. And the sand tells me he doesn't like a lot of people either, but only because they don't like him. But they won't tell me why most people don't like him, they say that I'll hate him too.

"How detailed can you make your sand." He smiled wide as he ever did. He loves to show off.

He sat for a minute, then made a small tree and put it in my hand. I held it up looking around the pool. That one I pointed at the tree he made a copy of.

He took the tree back and it was sand again.

"could you make this fish." I showed him my salmon carved in whale bone. The mouth was open except at the tip, where it closed around the string tied around my neck.

He held it gingerly. "yeah easy."

"could you make it hallow, so I could keep water in it." … "and sealed so I can't get it out unless I break it."

"you couldn't break it." He made two halfs of my salmon.

"So I'll hold it under the water and tap out the air bubbles, then you seal it." He nodded as I taped out bubbles. "okay." He carefully, as if it would hurt him, stuck his hand in the water. The sand in my fingers hardened to rock around the water, I could feel it warm and alive.

"So now you have two." He held the fish tied around my neck. I untied the hemp rope, and put my sand fish on it pulling off the whale bone one.

"No, now you have one too." He hadn't let go of the fish as I pulled it off, so now he was holding it.

His black rimmed eyes widened comically. "For ME?!"

"Yeah for you!" the sand told me no one has given him a present before. He looked at it for a long time.

"Where will I keep it."….."I can't were it like you do, I'm not a girl."

"Hey, it's not girly!" he got an idea. He stood up and walked the 3 steps to his gourd and dropped it in. I was a little worried the sand would where it to dust.

"I have to go." He didn't look happy.

"Why" his sand formed shackles around my wrists, it wasn't too hard since I was playing with it.

"Mom." The sand melted away like ice in the sun.

"K."

I swam out to the middle of the pool "Fuyu."

Knowing what he was gana ask, I said "Yeah, I'm coming tomorrow." Then I dove down deep and deeper leaving the pool in the desert behind. I stepped out of the red door, into the hall.

I sat up in bed. I've been having dreams like that for a week now. But never the same meeting. And for all I try I don't know his name it's more like I'm remembering then breaming. Oh well. My phone buzzed just after I touched it.

"_morning"_ Dylan my boyfriend tries to make me happy in the morning cuz if I get up cranky then I'm "no fun all day" translate to what he's thinking; I can't get you to smile, be happy Damit! Laugh at my jokes and be happy! –end translation. If I don't txt back he'll call to see if I'm awake, so I can get to school on time.

"_just woke up C U soon."_

I looked for my favorite bra. One of my friends got me a gag gift for my 16th birthday 2 months ago. S&M panties and bra set. Black silky something with mettle rings at my hips, holding the straps to the cups and back, and one holding the cups together. They are actually the cunfiest under garments I have oddly enough. I looked at my fish (which I had put on the loop between my boobs) before I put it on, and dressed.

I picked up my phone and it buzzed. "_you have that dream again"_ why did I tell him about it any way.

"_yeah, but I don't remember what happened."_ I tossed my phone back on my bed. It's a fuck it day. I pulled my hair back in a low ponytail. I went down stairs and got my chocolate yogurt form the fridge and pulled a key lime one from the freezer and put it back in place of the chocolate one. I put the yogurt in my bag when I got back up. A message from Dylan waited for me

"_when you getting here"_ so inpatient.

"_soon"_. I never did get his signature though, "shukaku" , weird he said it's a caricature in Naruto. I never liked anime I tried it but except for the Pokemon games I just wasn't interested, I don't hate it… I just don't really like it. Dylan should have txeted back about my vagueness already. I picked up my phone and taped it thinking I'd missed the buzz. Then it buzzed.

"_how soon it soon, I don't need it in seconds like a ruff guess would be nice"_

_"I think…..when I get there"_

When I got to school Dylan was waiting for me. And Jade his stocker was as close to hanging off his arm as she could get. He was friends with her but "not attracted to her" excuse me while I role my eyes and say BULLSHIT. She has huge tits blond hair and a perfect ass! I'm bi, I hate her but at a bar I would do more than just tap that. I've asked him a couple times to kinda drop the hint that staying away from him while he has a girlfriend would be good for her health.

"Hey Jade." I smiled all friendly at her, and gave Dylan a little more than a hello kiss. When I pulled away jade was walking to her class.

"Dame she's pissed" Allen, Dylan's best friend, came out of nowhere.

"You know she doesn't like it when you do that."

"Well who said she gets to care."

"You do it on purpose… I don't ask you to stop being friends with Baily." Baily and Dylan have a hatred for each other that goes back 2 years.

"Baily doesn't hang off my arm trying to get in my pants! Oh yeah with you standing right there!"

"Like you wouldn't like that."

"shes my friend and it that way on both sides…. Don't try to make this about me!"

"shes my friend."

"is she trying to get in your pants."

"Yes but-"

"Dylan shes hot and we both know it, you can't say you don't like her body."

"Fine you wana fight, well I don't I'm dune."

"What?" god don't be happening, please no.

"I'm breaking up with you that's what….. I was gana try to let you down easy but you asked for it!" and he just walked away. I was frozen for a minute

"He really didn't wana hurt you….sorry sis…." Allen hugged me even though I was still frozen and his words wouldn't register for another minute. Then he followed Dylan. I couldn't do this. So I went home and had my mom call to say I was sick so I didn't get 7 tardys. I slipped on my black strapless bra under the other one so it didn't leave ring marks in my skin, through on a hoodie and spandex laggings. Another time I might have notice I was in all black. But I just crumpled in a heap in my bed, and slept without dreams.


	2. chapter 2

"Aug" I woke up holding my head. "oh I don't remember getting drunk." Oh yeah I was crying. That would do it. I looked at my phone 3 o'clock. "Auh" I rolled over, why does it still hurt. I felt the buz from my phone vibrate through my bed. I thought of ignoring it but it might be Dylan saying "Sorry I want you back" on the 900,000,000 to .000000000000001 chance it was I looked. Allen? When did he get my number… and how do I have his?

"_hay you ok"_

_"I'm alive…."_

_"….. what?"_

_"how do you have my #"_

_"I asked first"_

_"I hate crying *holds gun hand to side of head* my head hurts *pull trigger*"_

_"(no dyeing, I'd kill you) you don't wana know."_

_"tell me damit!"_

_"so I followed you home(you looked so …. Ready to kill yourself) I was woried" _

_"you did what! And how does that answer my Q"_

_"your window was open alittle …. I kinda snuck in and put my # in your phone. And got rid of anything sharp, or noose worthy."_

_"I C you taped all my pics up and stole my tack"_

_"hahahahah (aquward)"_

_"My clothes aren't messed with and you tried to 'help' me so ur forgiven …. This one time"_

_"so ur not gana kill your self"_

_"no"_

_"k"_

_"go some time I wish I was like 12 again and I could start over, and stay out of all the crap! And away from Dylan ….. now anyway"_

_"dido the first part"_

_"I need more emo depressed sleep it off ness"_

_"no cutting!"_

_"god NESS means like emo, not I'm emo and cutting myself"_

_"you cry in your sleep…."_

_"only when I have a reason to cry"_

_"drink water you gana die of dehydration before you can get to a knife"_

_"I'm not going anywhere with a head ach bigger then my head"_

_"ASPRIN IS YOUR FRIEND"_

_"I don't drug I sleep"_

_ "k sleep it off, bye"_

_"what eves"_

I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but just got more and more awake_._ So I got up to make hot coca with milk. I opened the door to my room and stepped in to a hall. I walked a little ways before I realized it's not my hall. I looked back for my door but I didn't know which one it was. I checked my phone. No service. Poop nuggets!

So I walked and I walked and I walked and I walked and I walked and I walked and I walked and I walked and I walked and I walked and I walked and walked. Till a color caught my eye. Red. Bright, crimson, blood red. Where did I get blood from. The handle was comfortable in my hand like it belonged there. It almost hummed alive under my fingers, so I pulled it open.

I woke up in a desert looking up at the unkind barley blue, white sky. The sun was only a thumb abuve the horizon but it already scorched my skin. I sat up to see more of the same, sand every where. I just spent a night crying so I need water. If I don't find water out her I'll die, and Allen will kill me.

I walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked and walked. I just was so at ends that I stuck my hands in my hoodie pocket (which I didn't take off to prevent sun burn), hay a top. I spun it on my hand, and spun and walked and spun and walked and spun and walked and spun and walked and spun and walked and spun and walked and spun and walked and spun and walked and spun and walked and spun and walked and spun and walked.

I hand learned to spin the top on my hand (with my sleeves pulled up) and get it to go up my arm then back down. I was working on turning my arm and having the top go around my arm. I never dropped it cuz I had a string of myself attached to it. No one, even me, can see it but its there. I can send strings of myself to do just about any thing, but I only do it when I'm alone or for little thing that won't attract attention. I didn't use it to cheat ether, I'm used it as a lax safety line so I don't have to bend over and\or exerts more energy trying to catch it. I was so focused on the top that I didn't see it coming. I fell face first in to the sand except it was rock, then I fell from the rock to the sky and landed in sand. I could see the ground above me stretching skyward into a fuzz. My head rolled back in to my hood showing my sewty face to the unrelenting sun still so low in the sky. And there was nothing.

For the second time in my life I woke up feeling a hangover. "ahh" I tried to sit up. "OOOh my head" god it hurts. I looked up at the sand celling, more sand! I'm gana go nuts if I see any more sand! "aaauuuhhhh, I hate sand."

"well she's awake." There was some one laughing at me. Loud obnoxious laughter. And some one was telling him to be quiet. In my condition I didn't take it well.

"shut up, if you want to keep both your arms on your body."

"oooooh I'm scard, just try to take my arms off."

"fuck you!" I opened my eyes again. A girl was leaning over me with a surprised look on her face. She had long blond hair and a huge fan on her back.

"what did you say!"

"ask him, he knows right loud mouth"

"that's a nice way to talk to the guy that saved your life." The guy stood up and bent over me from the other side of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'll be thankful and disgustingly kind when I don't have a head ach that could split your skull too."

"what did you do to yourself any way."

"I cried all night, woke up in a desert, walked for a day, lets see no food or water form too days now. Oh yeah and the sky and sand decided to play flopsys and through me around. I wake up in a room with a hangover, and a guy laughing him ass off. And he's failing at flirting with me!"

"wow" the girl was a little amused but trying to hid it.

"Dame" he grabbed something. "drink this."

Skeptically I tuck it. And drank the water. "thanks."

"that's more like it, so where are you from and what's your name? "

Something in the back of my head said not to use my real name. and just play it safe with a faked amnesia. "Well I remember my name Chi akairo fuyu, but I don't remember past yesterday, and parts of that are fuzzy." "oh god who am I !" I turned on the waterworks (a skill I learned for drama class) I instinctively reached for my fish.

"what are you…" this is when I realized how ill-fitting my clothes were I was swimming in my hoodie, my legging felt stretched out like they were my mom's not mine, and my bra! Was to big! The strapless bra was a few years old so it was small but it felt fine now. But my S&M bra! Hole crap its huge…

"my fish" I reach in to my shirt and pulled at it. "it's important but I don't know why, I'm making sure it's there."

"we'll go get some water you need to rest." The blond pulled the red head out by his ear. And I was alone. I pulled my phone out. Survive. No messages no contacts no pics no nothing it was like I had just bought it? I set it down and pulled off my hoodie. God it big! I could use it as a sleeping bag! I pulled off my S&M bra wow my tits actually were pretty nice… but not as good as jades…. I tuck my fish off the bra and braided it into my some how longer hair. The rest of me it shrunk but my hair is so long I was sitting on it. I mad sure the fish was hidden in my braid well(even in braid I was sitting on it). Noting to do about my leggings…. So I put my bra and phone in my hoodie and put it next to the bead. I spun my top some more it was coming back down my arm when they came back. They both had a big cup of water. I stood and stretched holing the top in my hand. "thank you both." They didn't look at me funny for the way I was now dressed.

"drink all of it in sips to much as once could kill you."

"oh, thanks." I held one cup sipping and sat next to the other.

"so you're a ninja, where are you from…. What was your name again."

"I think my friend call me fuyu…. But I don't….. I'm not sure." I sipped on the water.

"snow ha, maches your skin tone or did!" and carrot top was laughing again.

"shut up!" I hit him with my pillow in the face with full force he fell back whimpering about his neck and nose.

"so where are you from."

"what did you say about ninjas earlier."

"you are a ninja aren't you?" she looked confused

"what are you talking about? Ninja? What the fuck? I don't even know a ninja? They like don't exist. Like nice pimps and honest palliations! Every one talks about them but they don't exist." A very surprised looking man walked into the room. He was tall and kinda creepy. He had rad hair but his posture looked like the blonde's when I said fuck you earlier.

"well your definitely awake!"

"Fauther." The two cried in unison, and ran up to hug him.

"tell me about your friend here."

"shes mean." Red head wined rubbing his neck.

"she seems to be suffering amnesia, and I think shes a ninja and doesn't remember it. Maybe a puppet ninja."

"a puppet ninja" Mrs. Creepy looked me up and down. "then were are her puppets?"

"what puppets! I don't have puppets!"

"she was using chakra strings earlier."

"realy, what was she doing?"

"spinning a top."

"so its not just me!" I was in shock they knew I was do it I'm not nuts! "that's what its called chakra!" I was laughing uncontrollably.

"whats so funny."

"nothing I'm soooo happy!" when I calmed down daddy dude asked me to spin my top. So I did but I tried something different. I used the string to spin the top. It spun so much faster and I got it to go around my arm and end spinning on the back of my hand then I twitched my hand so the top flew up and I turned my hand so it landed in my palm where it had started.

"well that's something… how old are you?"

"11" strange I didn't know till he asked. " I think."

* * *

sorry i was grounded no computer =P merp!

anyway tell me how you like it


	3. Chapter 3

I was standing in the desert trying my damdest to manipulate sand. At this point I was completely out of chakra.

"what wrong with me!"

"Hay it's not so bad-"

"I can't do shit!" I started punching the ground with all the force I had. "All I can do is move things with chakra strings! How am I supposed to pass the chunin exams with that one crapy jutso that isn't even a jutso!"

"Come on why do you wana go this year so bad?" I shivered looking at kankuro and seeing garra glaring at me _"pass or die"_

"I have to pass I have to!" I started crying, after 6 months here you would think I had inproved a little, but I'm still pathetic me! I'm at the same fucking point I was when I got here! Dam it why can't I do this! I have the best chakra control and balancing of the four of us and I still can't do it, my chakra works right and dose what it's supposed to but nothing happens! When I try to move the sand nothing happens! "You don't get it! you can do your puppet stuff! You are just fine with what you got you'll pass, your useful you can do thing you can actually complete a mission! I'm a week useless defenseless wimp!" I had a sense of da-ja-vo running blindly through the desert with no direction or purpose. I keep running till I hit water. I had been so out of it when I hit the water it scared me when it happened.

"Shit" oh water, I haven't been in a body of water I could swimming since…. Oh gees when…. It felt so good on my developing/perpetual sun burn, cool and clean wet water soothed my dry pealing skin, I stretched out in the water floating on my back watching the sun set, all heat and worries leaching in to the life giving water. I dove under swimming deep as I could, crawling on the bottom. I could hold my breath for long periods of time because of poison gas training….. and cleaning kankuro's room witch is basely the same thing but the latter is more likely to kill you. The bed rock was yellow to red strips, a small water fall at one end and carved out crevasse at the other. I let myself float up in the water with my eyes closed turning on to my back when I broke the surface I drifted in the now warm water compared to the fast cooling air of the desert.

I was in the hall again but moving too fast much too fast. So fast I knew the red door was cracked behind me. I was coming up on a door, a door I should know….. my bead room door ! oh god I haven't seen it in 6 months. Why is it cracked open none of the other doors are? I stopped in front of my door, do I what to go back…. What's wrong with me!? There I'm in danger of my life every day, I'm week and useless, at least here I know the way things are and I don't have to deal with fighting for my life. The handle was cold bead mettle. I pulled the door open.

Holy crap! I sat bolt upright in bed. My bed ! I buried my face in my pillow the smell of my favorite shampoo filled my lungs. I rolled over and saw someone sitting in the lag outside my window, is that Alex? It can't be he hasn't been that short for 4 years…. Oh my god ! I'm 11 again that's what happened! Dam careful what you wish for is right ! why is Alex in my window. he saw me looking and blow on the window to write. O…..P….E…N…..W I stopped him there by opening the window. I was a bit conflicted about letting him in… I mean he's Alex I trust him cuz I've known him so long, oh yeah that 4 years of his life he hasn't had yet. Dam I gata watch myself.

"why are you in my window you purve."

"cut the crap, what the hell happened!"

"what do you mean?"

~~Alex POV~~

"I mean I'm 11, you went out of your room, then you were suddenly in your bed and I'm 11 and ….your 11 and tiny?" she was shorter and her hair is a lot longer than I've ever seen it? She hated her hair when it was long? I could feel a blush coming, she's only wearing leggings and a strapless bra… I feel like such a pedo! She's so cute! Dam…she's unhealthy looking tough so skinny and fragile, she used to be curvier than that….. shit she HAD nice boobs!

"how did this happen?" thank Zues its dark, or she'd be slapping me for blushing cuz I'm looking at her. No I can't make a move she doesn't like me that way, and she just got bumped by Dylan….. bastard he could have handled that better, he was cheating on her anyway. He knows …. Knew how I feel about her and he treated her like shit and told me about it, like it was a joke…

"…..are you even listing too me?"

"sorry I'm just a little freaked out right now!" focus Alex!

"So I wished to go back in time guess what we did, why you too I don't know and I don't know if I'm right ether but that's all I got."

"what's with the instant tan in the winter?"

"you're not gana believe me."

"you're a bad liar so yeah I will unless you lie."

"I….I was in another place for 6 months." She was serious, how is that possible I saw her leave and reappear within 3 seconds it can't happen! Oh shit now my head hurts, fuck ! I had to sit so a sat on her bed. "fuck"

~Fuyu's POV~

"oooooh I can't deal with this right now in need sleep and you need to go home." I just fell on to my bed and pulled the blanket out from under him and over me without even trying.

"holy mother of Hercules! When did you become a Olympic lifter!"

"I've been working out hard for 6 months." I rolled over "now go away !" I kicked him off the end of my bed. "bye bye"

"I'm going I'm going" he jumped out the window.

That's when I realized its sun rises not sun set crap. So I got up, I wasn't really sleepy anyway. Geese I need a wardrobe makeover, 11 was not good for my clothes! "Are you up yet!" why is mom waking me up .. oh yeah I'm 11. "yeah yeah I'm up I'm up!" I got dressed in what suitable clothes I could find. I had my strapless bra, I found a sun dress that at this point was almost a shirt blue and faded and red leggings uug. I went strait to the attic where I found my boots. The first time I didn't find them till I was 13 at least. Clunky and 3 sizes to big but still ok I had to leave the top fourth of the boots unlaced my legs are so short my knees where in the boot. They had come up to my knees before so it shouldn't surprise me so much. Now the hair will be an issue so I just tied it up in a messy bun it won't look so long now. I would have cut it a long time ago but gaara won't let me he takes all my scissors every time I mention the idea, and uses it like a leash when he gets mad he sits on my bed and if I pop in to get something he swings me around by my hair and breaks one of my bones so I can't train for a few days. Without medical nins I'd be bed redden with 8 breaks in my right leg and 3 in the left. Not to even start with the arms and ribs. That or I'd be a mash of bone powder in a skin bag. When I got down stairs I got all perky "hey mom look what I found in the attic!" she looked me up and down.

"I see you're ready for some clothes shopping."

"so do you trust me I mean could you drop me off and let me get my own clothes?"

"well tomorrow is your first day at a new school so it could be a good idea."

"really!"

"I don't like the idea of leaving you alone in a unfamiliar town."

"Hay I don't waste time finding Seeing Eye boys." Then I winked at mom.

"You are much too young to be talking like that!"

"moooom" I roled my eyes "he's not for me, right so a real cutie looking for a chick-a, but he's got less charm then a ogre, so I do a little of this" I got all sad looking "hay I'm lost can you show me , blank blank blank, and I do it when a girl he's been taking to is looking if he has any sense he help and looks real good for the ladies." She was laughing harder than me. "and if he's got half a brain he'll hold my hand and walk me around wile I act all cute and childish, instant chick magnet."

"ok you got this figured out, I'll drop you of with some money" she tried to fix my hair.

* * *

heres some links

Dylan- just remove the love symbol and not eyeliner.

- /entry/24616892

Allen- . /-XfIyxlzrtXI/Ta8SrAL00aI/AAAAAAAAB3w/UpJP7e0q304/s1600/1287124852_1024x768_

fuyu- after a clothing make over.

- thumbnails/detail/20120221/boots%20clouds%20vocaloid%20birds%20blue%20eyes%20skirts%20long%20hair%20anime%20girls%20ia%201120x840%20wallpaper_ .com_


End file.
